


Not Even Death Can Tear Us Apart

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Did I mention death????, Gore(kinda???), I cried while writing this, It's gonna hurt while you read it, M/M, Mention of smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Lance, klance, klangst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Lance gets turned and the emotional wreck that is Keith has to put him down





	Not Even Death Can Tear Us Apart

Keith

 

 

No. This- he- just _no_.

Tears stung my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

 _No_. _Please_ , _**no**_.

He was walking that walk they walked, his usually brilliant blue eyes a dull color. He gave an incoherent moan that sickened me, made my chest ache as I chocked out a sob.

"Lance? Lance, please!" My voice broke as I yelled, looking for some sign of him in there.

I got no response except for him shuffling closer. He bared his teeth, and lunged the moment he was close enough.

"Lance! It's me!" I cried, dodging the lunge.

As he made a swipe for me, I recalled something that Lance told me when this whole mess had first started. His vibrant blue eyes were serious, for once, and he'd held a finger under my nose as he spoke.

"Keith?" I could still hear his exact serious voice voice, even now. "If I'm ever turned, I need you to put me down. No one else. If you're there, it needs to be _you_."

It took me so long to figure out why it had to be me. It was because he felt safe with me, as he'd muttered the night before this. After we had sex. Amazing, wonderful sex for the first, and appearently last time.

Tears were streaming down my face as I grit my teeth and tackled him. I held down his arms with my knees, straddling his chest. He bit at me, his teeth clacking, but he couldn't strain his neck far enough.

"Lance? Lance-" I choked on another sob. "Lance, please. It's me. Keith. Your- I am your boyfriend! You've- you gotta be in there, Lance!" My voice had started quiet, but I was yelling again. I didn't care that it'd draw out more of them. "Lance! Answer me, I-" I stopped, and let myself sob once, twice, before I whispered to more myself than what remained of him. "I love you."

When I got no responce other than those clacking teeth, trying to bite me, I bit down on my own lip, hard. I knew what I had to do.

My hands shook as they drew my katana. Shook at they held the blade over his heart. That's when I started to ramble.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry-" I started to sob out my words. I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough. But I had to. And so I did.

I pushed down, hard, down until I couldn't anymore and I knew the tip of the blade had reached the floor. I watched, kept rambling on and sobbing as the remains of light died in those once beautiful eyes, and he stopped struggling beneath me.

I drew the blade from his body, and collasped, holding onto a cold, empty shell that had tried to kill me. I remembered the last time I had straddled him like this, when we were training just a few days before. It had ended up with Lance having a bruise on his head and me getting a few good, happy kisses. We were laughing then. No one was laughing now.

More memories of him kept coming, and I couldn't bat them away. The first time we held hands, our first kiss, when we met, that one really pretty sunrise we had with a bonfire and Hunk's cooking.

With each memory I held on tighter, cried harder until I could barely breathe, until my throat was raw.

Then I started to hear them over my screams, my sobs. That meant they were close. Too close.

Let them come, I thought. Not like I have anything left to live for anyways.

I pressed one last kiss to Lance's forehead with another sob, and yet another whispered apology. I hung onto him loosely, and didn't fight when I felt the first of the hands and teeth.

I recalled what he'd asked the night before.

"Together forever?" He'd said, eyes wide and unsure.

I just smiled, and ran my hands through his hair with a nod. "Not even death can tear us apart, babe."

He'd laughed, a beautiful sound to be cherished forever. "You're so cheesy."

I'd shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

The corner of my mouth twisted into the barest smile of the memory before the pain and the poisen in my veins made everything go black.


End file.
